Phan- Duvets and Confessions -fluffy oneshot-
by mynameiscarmen
Summary: Fluff fluff fluff fluff -nothing here but fluff- Inebriated Daniel and emotional Philip makes for good fluff aw ye My inner phan girl has destroyed herself now


Uh oh, I wrote a very long oneshot. I'm sorryyyy  
Pairings: Phil and Dan  
Warnings: Nothing but cuteness and a lil kiss, nothing bad.  
Author: Galacticunicorn123  
Note: Hai:3, please comment, le criticism is taken on board. Pls comment

I have no friends.

Anwayssss, on with le show.

(3rd person)  
, still no Dan. Phil picks up his phone, unlocking it and wincing as the white light pierces his retinas in the dark room. He was worried about Dan, understanding that he is 22, he holds back the urge to enquire about his location. 'C'mon Dan, where are you?' Phil mutters, confused by himself. Why was he so worried about Dan? Granted, he is Dan's best friend and obviously harbours feelings for him. Of course he would care. But something deep inside Phil tells him that this is not just a "friendship" for himself, a pang in his stomach as worry engulfs him reiterates his thoughts. 'Stop. Just stop. Why would he care about you like that?' Negative thoughts swirling in his mind as his feelings mingle together in a sea of discomfort. Kicking off the covers that surround him, he unlocks his phone once more and hastily types out a text to Dan.

'Where are you? It's and I'm worried. Call me please x' Phil doesn't think twice about sending an 'x' to Dan, this was totally normal, since the day of their late night Skype calls. A few moments later his phone vibrates in his tight grasp, luminating the room once more with its alert.

'Philly I'm lost n alone. Get me please ridjrnejjjeijjejei' Phil quickly read over the text, realising how drunk Dan must have been by the keyboard mash at the end. He had to call him, he felt like a concerned Mother. The phone called only twice before a drunken Dan answered at the other end.

'Phiiiiiilllllll, where am I?'

'Dan, listen, you have to tell me where you are so I can come and get you, okay?'

'B-but I'm lost' Dan started to sob, he was always more emotional when inebriated.

'Dan, what can you see?'

'A park, a dog, and Shakeaway' the younger boy slurred out, still sobbing.

'Okay, don't move. I'm coming to get you, stay on the phone to me. I will be there soon.'

Phil was already out of the flat, jumping into a taxi, rushing out the direction he needed to be in. Dan was talking about random things, Phil not listening, only assessing the situation in his mind. 'How could Peej and Chris leave him like this?' Anger bubbled in Phil's mind as he thought about his "friends" abandonment. He finally got there, finding Dan sitting on the cold pavement outside Shakeaway, still talking to Phil oblivious he was standing right infront of him.

Phil hung up the phone, causing Dan to sob even more, still not seeing Phil.

'C'mon you, time to come home.' Phil smiled out stretching his arms to Dan, helping him from his seated position.

'Phillllllyyyyyyyy!' Dan shouted, stumbling into Phil's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. Phil stood silently, and pulled back a little bit, embarrassed and shocked from Dan's affectionate outburst. He wrapped his arm around Dan's waist, taking some of his weight and giving him support in case he fell. They both got into the taxi, Phil once again instructing the driver on where to go.

'How did you find me, Philly?' Dan slurred, falling into Phil's lap and giggling.

'Well when you said Shakeaway, I took a wild guess.' Phil smiled at Dan, shifting uncomfortably at Dan in his lap. Admiring his best friends' beauty, the way his hair fell, his dimples, his tanned complexion. 'Stop, Phil.' He barked at himself.

The taxi was silent apart from Dan's slowed and heavy breathing, falling into a deep sleep on his companions legs. Not the most comfortable place, but he was touching Phil, and that was a definite plus. Phil pulled Dan out of the taxi expecting him to stir and support himself. He only snored more, indicating he was not waking up any time soon. Phil handed money to the taxi driver and thanked him for his service, before carrying Dan bridal style into the appartment and into his room.

Dan lay on his own bed, waking at the sudden fall.

'W-where am I?' He asked, looking like a confused child.

'You're in bed, Dan. And now you are going to go to sleep as it is now almost 4 am. Okay? Night night.' Phil went to walk away turning off his light and reaching for the door handle.

'Where are you going?' The younger boy asked sticking out his bottom lip.

'To my room, to sleep.' Phil added, as if it was unclear to Dan.

'Noo stay with me, I want to cuddle.' Dan huffed, pouting even more once again resembling a child.

'Dan, you're drunk. Please just go to sleep.' Phil was surprised at his self restraint, wanting nothing more than to crawl up next to Dan and embrace his scent.

'Pleeeeeeeaaaaase, Philly?' Dan begged, not giving in until he got what he wanted.

'Fine. But only for a while. Then you're going to sleep, okay?' This wasn't the first time the boys had cuddled, but it was a first in a long time. Phil slipped off his shoes and crawled under the covers next to Dan. He had to restrain himself and sound like he was uncomfortable, which in all truth, he was slightly. But only because of what was surging through his mind...

'He is so beautiful when he sleeps' Phil murmured in his head. Dan sat up in his bed, and slipped off his shirt and pants. Now Phil was very uncomfortable. He was laying next to his best friend, whom was half naked. It was wrong, so very wrong. He turned around, facing away from Dan, trying to hide his visible embarrassment.

'Is little Philly embarrassed?' Dan sniggered, he may be drunk, but he wasn't stupid. He could read Phil like a book, inebriated or not.

'No, my leg just went dead.' Phil retorted, almost a little angry that Dan was mocking him after he had begged him to stay.

'I can fix that for you.' Dan whispered, sliding his hand up Phil's leg, causing the older boy to jump away in fright.

'Dan, stop. Look I'm going back into my room now, okay? This was a mistake and I'm sorry.' Phil had to make himself leave. This wasn't right. Dan was extremely drunk and half naked. Imagine what he would say if he knew Phil liked him in the way he did, he'd leave there and then.

'Awwww come on, Phil! It was just a bit of fun, it doesn't mean anything.' Dan stared right into his eyes, making him shiver. Now that stung, Phil wished it meant as much to Dan as it did to him.

'You're extremely drunk, it's late, and I'm tired. Now go to sleep.' He ordered, collecting his shoes and leaving. Opening his own door and crawling into his bed, hugging his knees into his own chest, silent tears running down his milky white skin. Or at least he thought they were silent.

Dan had heard and came rushing- well rushing as best he could in his state- into Phil's room, suddenly sobering up. Concern absorbing any alcohol left in his veins.

'Phil, what is the matter?' Dan crawled up behind him, spooning him and brushing his hair with his hands. Now this was a little strange, totally abnormal for the both of them, yet it felt good. Right. Like it was meant to be this way.

Phil stayed silent, hoping if he pretended Dan wasn't there, he wouldn't be. Tears still running down his face, choking out little sobs every now and again.

'If I did something, I'm sorry. Please don't cry, it kills me' Dan whispered, his voice soothing, not realising the information he had given away.

'I love him, I love him so much...' Phil repeated in his head, letting Dan's words wash over him like a wave of calmness.

'I-I can't, Dan' Phil whispered, turning over to face his secret love. Dan took the opportunity to wipe away stray tears with his thumb, and rub Phil's face at the same time.

The truth is, Dan is painfully in love with Phil too, crippled by fear that Phil wouldn't reciprocate his feelings causing unwanted tension between the boys.

'You can tell me anything, Philly.' Dan whispered back, still stroking Phil's face, and massaging his back with his free hand, trying to soothe him. The room was dark, only a beam of streetlight pooling in through cracked curtains. Illuminating the room just enough for the boys to see each others faces. Phil's white skin reflecting, showing its rich white colour. A colour Dan loved so very much.

'You're the only person I can't tell, Dan.' Phil cried even more, wanting so badly to tell his friend how much he loved him.

'Well can I tell you a secret, Philly?' Dan enquired, taking this as his opportunity to tell Phil how he felt. 'It has gone on long enough, Dan. Man up.' He told himself, not backing out of what he was going to do.

Phil only nodded, careful not to touch Dan's face with his own in their close proximity.

'I'm totally and utterly in love with you, Philip Lester.' He whispered, the edges of his lips curling upwards, proud of himself for finally admitting it.

Phil stared into his eyes, brown on blue, chocolate on diamonds. The perfect combination. 'I love you too, Daniel Howell.' Phil smiled too, tears running once more down his face. This time from hapiness.

'Hey, no more crying.' Dan leaned in and kissed his tear away, then placing his lips to Phil's nose affectionately. Phil leaned in properly, pressing his lips to Dan's soft pink ones. Dan crushed them together, and kissed him sleepily, but passionately.

'Will you be my boyfriend?' Dan whispered, eyes closed from tiredness.

'Of course, Dan.' Phil smiled and nuzzled into Dan's chest, legs entwined, arms tightly holding each other.

Darkness grew to dawn, the boys lay for hours, softly breathing. Duvets piled over them both, guarding them from the cold air. Holding each other like nobody else in the world existed. And for that moment, time stopped. And it couldn't of been better.


End file.
